Adventures in Camp Everfree
'''Adventures in Camp Everfree '''is a new movie to be created by Transformersprimefan and Trevor7626 and a sequel to Thunderwing's Revenge. Summary When the Adventures team goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they discover a new strange and mysterious source of magic called Dark Energon Magic. With the help of her friends, allies, tank engine boyfriend and especially Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle must confront the dark Princess Midnight Sparkle within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp and defeat Unicron and Thunderwing. Plot The nightmare inside (AiCE) ﻿The film opens with Princess Twilight Sparkle squirming in bed as she has a bad dream. She is awakened by the arrival of her friends, allies and tank engine boyfriend Thomas, who tell her that they are leaving for Camp Everfree soon. Twilight then has another nightmare. She is surprised by Unicron, who appears before her in the form of two glowing purlpe eyes. He warns Twilight that if she does not give him the Elements of Harmony, her friends, allies, tank engine boyfriend and especially Starlight Glimmer will die. He also tells her a new source of magic called Dark Energon Magic. Twilight is woken by Thomas and as she hurries out of bed to pack her bags, her evil alter ego Princess Midnight Sparkle suddenly appears in the middle of the room. She disindigrates Twilight's friends, allies, tank engine boyfriend and bedroom and gloats about how she will always be a part of her thanks to Thunderwing. As Twilight screams in horror, Thomas wakes her up, the whole experience only having been a nightmare. Unicron then sees them through his crystal ball and sends his servant, Thunderwing, to spy on Twilight Sparkle and the Element Bearers. Twilight and the gang are already on their way to Camp Everfree. Thomas asks if she's okay, but Twilight assures with a weak smile that she's fine. Unknown to all of them, Thunderwing is following them above in camouflage. As Pinkie Pie fantasizes about the fun they will have at camp, Optimus Prime and Megatron express how proud they are of their friends for helping them defeat Thunderwing and inviting them on the trip. Having fond childhood memories of Camp Everfree themselves, they hope that their friends will make great memories of their own. Thunderwing then reports to Unicron that they are heading for Camp Everfree. Unicron then tells Thunderwing to follow them and make sure Twilight Sparkle and the Element Bearers find the Dark Energon Magic. As the entire team cheers, Twilight stares uncertainly out of Thomas' cab window. Welcome to Camp Everfree (AiCE) Upon arriving to Camp Everfree, the team starts to ponder about the various activities they look forward to, such as going on nature walks for Fluttershy and Henry and finding jems for Spike. Bumblebee and his friends also express how glad they are to be away from the magical going-ons in Equestria. Thunderwing reports to Unicron that they have arrived. As Flash Sentry hands Twilight her bag, the two act awkwardly around each other, and Sunset explains it is because of her resemblance to Sci-Twi of Canterlot High, who Human Flash has a crush on. Thunderwing then thinks of a plan to make sure Princess Twilight and the Element Bearers find the Dark Energon Magic. Later, via the camp's P.A. system, a cheerful voice directs the campers to the courtyard. The voice belongs to camp director and "friendly nature guide" Gloriosa Daisy, who introduces herself and her brother Timber Spruce. The cheery Gloriosa invitingly welcomes suggestions from the campers for activities to make their time at camp memorable. As the team decides what Trivia *Unicron and Thunderwing will appear in this film. Scenes *The nightmare inside (AiCE) *Welcome to Camp Everfree (AiCE) * *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[Finding the Dark Energon Magic *Unicron and Thunderwing reveal themselves * *[[ *[[ *[[Twilight goes berserk *The Final Battle Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626